A Cat's Way of Cleaning
by inudigifan201
Summary: Marinette feels conflicted after a night with Chat Noir


**A Cat's Way of Cleaning**

 **i don't have much to say about this one... I've had it in my "to finish" pile for a while. i don't remember what inspired it. at any rate, it's done now.**

A Cat's Way of Cleaning

It was good. Sex with Chat. It surprisingly didn't hurt like she was told her entire life. But now, Marinette was drenched with sweat. Chat wasn't any less sweaty, but he didn't seem to care.

He stretched and then began to lick her back, effectively cooling her off… somehow.

She blushed profusely as his tongue trailed her bare back. With a gasp, she somehow managed to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you." He replied simply and then continued.

She hugged her pillow as his tongue had gently grazed more of her skin. He seemed to really enjoy starting on her butt and then make his way up to her neck.

"S-Stop." She squeaked.

Like the gentleman he was he backed off and settled beside her.

She got a better look at him at this point. When they were in the middle of the act she knew he wasn't wearing his suit. How did he get that off anyway? She knew for a fact she couldn't remove her Ladybug suit. But that wasn't important at the moment.

The only thing covering him was his mask… sure, his synthetic cat ears still protruded from his head, but somehow he had managed to remove not only his suit and boots, but also his gloves without removing his miraculous. The tail belt was also nowhere to be seen.

He laid on his stomach, so she couldn't get a good view of his member. But, that didn't matter. All she needed to know was that it felt really good when he was inside her.

She, herself, was completely nude and her hair was down.

It was funny, both of them were completely exposed while at the same time hiding behind a mask. Her's just wasn't on her face at the time.

A cold chill ran over her body and blood rushed to her cheeks. She shivered uncontrollably.

"Are you ok princess?" He asked.

"Just got cold." She pulled a blanket over her bare body. She then looked back at him as he shrugged and held up his head with one of his hands.

He gazed at her lovingly which caused her to blush even more. It then donned on her… Chat Noir, whom (at least she thought anyway) had no idea she was Ladybug. Chat Noir, her partner. Chat Noir, the giant flirt. Chat Noir… was in her bed and had just had sex with her… why?

That chill ran through her again as she stared at his lips. His tongue had traced her back. Him licking her felt… felt good… why did she tell him to stop?

"C-Chat?" She blushed even more.

"Hum?" He acknowledged his name being spoken.

How did he seem so calm when her heart seemed like it wanted to beat right out of her chest?

"can-can you… can you continue… continue what you were doing?" She wiggled her body a bit as she had a tough time getting the question out.

He gave her a warm smile. "As you wish Princess."

He swiftly got back to liking her body. This time he seemed a little… hungrier? Like he was trying to lick her like ice cream. It didn't help that he took in extreme interest in her chest. Already tender from their previous activity. She was already a puddle of goo and moans of pure pleasure when his tongue moved south. He grazed her belly button and went straight to her womanhood.

She swore she was going to orgasm again as he continued to use his tongue to pleasure her.

That's what he was doing! He wanted to please her even more than he already had. Mission accomplished.

She rubbed his head. His hair was so soft, something she noted earlier in the night. It was also a complete mess, but neither teen cared what they looked like at the moment.

It didn't help that his hands were surprisingly soft and feeling her up where ever he was on her body. Rubbing her legs somehow made her into an even bigger puddle of goo. She was at his mercy, and she liked it. Helpless to his touch, but never felt better.

Her whole body surged with a tingling, yet numb, but also fully aware, sensation. It was stronger than before, but at least she knew what it was this time. She was done.

"C~Chat." She was barely able to breathe. "I'm done." She gasped.

He sat up and wiped off his mouth. "Ok." He smiled. He then laid down beside her again, but this time he pulled her into an embrace as she felt herself falling asleep. She was wiped.

He continued to smile as he rested his head on her pillow with her head on his chest. He sniffed her hair and about came again himself. He always did like the way she smelled. Cherry blossoms and strawberries with a hint of… well bakery.

His ring beeped and Plagg flew out causing him to detransform. The tiny creature seemed really irritated.

"Using the miraculous to get laid is…" Plagg flicked his tail and yelled in a hushed tone so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

"I know Plagg." Adrien sighed. "Irresponsible, misuse of powers… take your pick." She sighed again as he held her tighter. "But I couldn't go another day without her knowing how I feel."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You didn't really tell her anything. You just showed up, started kissing her, and poof you were both naked doing the hanky-panky."

Adrien blushed as he rested his head in her hair. "I couldn't help myself… she's too… too irresistible."

Plagg smacked his paw to his forehead. "Teenagers." He began to float to a spot to sleep. "And your stupid hormones."

Adrien sighed as he took another whiff of Marinette's hair. He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you My Lady." He then found himself nodding off.

The morning sun burned at Marinette's eyes. She pulled the cover over her head and settled back into where her partner was the night before. But, he was gone. She did feel a sheet of paper in his place. She opened her eyes and held up the paper to read it.

 _"Dear Princess,_

 _I thoroughly enjoyed last night and would have liked to wake up with you, but alas, my tiny magical cat that gives me my powers wouldn't let me sleep in until I fed him. and since I was already up… I should probably head home anyway._

 _Chat."_

She raised an eyebrow. Such a formal letter. She shrugged, laid back down, and tried to get comfortable… but couldn't. Damn it. Stupid cat! Making her read so early in the morning and making her want him even more!

Later that day, Adrien climbed out of the family limo that was dropping him off at the park so he could hang out with his friends. He hated taking the limo. He was perfectly capable of walking. But his father wouldn't let him leave without it. He was early mainly because his friends had to walk, but Marinette, who lived right across the street, was already at the bench they were all supposed to meet at.

She hadn't noticed him yet because she was doing something on her phone. But, he drooled when he noticed her tongue sticking out of her mouth to signal she was fully concentrated on whatever she was doing.

It didn't help that she wore a cute little pink with white polka dots sun dress that was begging him to rip it off her and have his way with her. Nor did it help that she had her hair pulled into a very cute pony tail that dared him to pull the tie out and run his fingers through the black locks. And, it definitely didn't help that she was practically glowing from their rendezvous the night before.

He had it bad.

He cleared his throat and waved at her. "H-Hi Marinette." He smiled.

She looked up at him and smiled back. "H-Hi Adrien."

God! He wanted her. Perhaps the night before was a mistake because he wanted her even more now. The thought of her under him, her gasps and moans, calling out his name… it was a good thing he brought his messenger bag with him to hide Plagg and Plagg's stinky cheese of choice. Otherwise he would have to explain his raging boner. And he really didn't want to freak her out.

How could he possibly explain he wanted her now that he had her the night before as his alter ego? Great, Plagg was right. He shouldn't have used his miraculous just to get laid. Why was he so able to do/say whatever he wanted as Chat, but couldn't find the words as Adrien?

It didn't help that the wind kicked up and blew her skirt a bit to show she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Shit! His boner got even worse as she blushed furiously.

"Oh My Gosh!" She held onto her skirt. "I'm so sorry."

He blushed uncontrollably. "It's… it's ok." He gulped hoping she wouldn't kill him for looking. "It was the wind."

Luckily nobody else seemed to see up her skirt. So, it was just him on the chopping block. She stood up. Shit! He was dead.

"I'm going home and changing rally quick." She blushed. "I shouldn't have worn this today." She spoke under her breath.

"Huh, why?" He heard her anyway.

She blushed even more. "It's silly."

"It's a cute dress." He smiled and shrugged. "Try me."

She fiddled with her ponytail. "I was kinda hoping Chat Noir would see me." She giggled. "Although, I really shouldn't try to catch his attention."

"Why?" He became nervous, but hoped she didn't notice.

"It's complicated." She shuffled her feet.

He gave her a sweet smile. "Well, I've got all day."

She sighed. "You're not letting me drop the subject, are you?" He shrugged. She giggled, he melted. "You're worse than Alya."

He was putty in her hands and very glad to actually be having a conversation with her. This could work. Maybe she'd accept him. Him, and his feelings. She seemed so at ease, so he wanted to keep the ball rolling. No matter how much he wanted to steal her away and make love to her.

She sighed. "Well… Chat and I… we kinda… we had sex last night and… well… I knew it was wrong because he's in love with Ladybug and I'm in love with someone else, but it felt so… right."

He nodded to show he was listening. Wait… she loved someone else?! "Who's this person you love?" He didn't mean too, but his jealousy got the better of him and he growled.

She took a step back from him.

"Ah…" He noticed he frightened her. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

She blushed. "A-Adrien?" She titled her head. "Are- are you… are you jealous?"

He blushed. "Um…"

She blushed even more. "This has nothing to do with you seeing my undies, does it?"

He blushed even more as well. "Well, considering I've liked you for a while… and you're not even wearing underwear…"

"OH MY GOD!" She paled.

"I didn't mean to look, I swear!" He defended himself.

"You like me?!" She gasped.

"Um hum." He nodded. "Have for a while now." Good, maybe she wasn't going to kill him.

"Shit." She hid her face in her hands. "Why didn't I wait?"

He tilted his head. "Wait… Mari… do you…" He blushed. "Do you like me back?"

She nodded.

"I…" He couldn't believe it. "I'm… I'm the other guy."

"I gotta go." She began to run away.

"Mari wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their bodies went into auto pilot and leaned forward. Their lips met and he hugged her around the waist. After a moment her hands found themselves in his hair.

His hair felt just like Chat Noir and so did his lips. She pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry." She ran home, holding her skirt the whole way there so no one else could see anything.

"Shit." It was at that moment he got a text from Nino saying he couldn't hang out. Marinette most likely got the same text from Alya. Their best friends were always trying to hook them up.

Adrien sighed. He needed to fix his mistake… and fast. He hunted down a florist cart and bought a bouquet of pink roses. Sure, a red bouquet would be better at getting his point across, that he desperately wanted her, but pink was her favorite color. Hopefully this time he'd get more words in edge wise instead of just pleasing her all night long.

He found a remote place to transform and made his way to her balcony. He looked down into the skylight and found her there on her bed. She was pouting, so cute… so irresistible, and hugging a body pillow. He also noted she had changed into a light pink t-shirt and a pair of matching booty shorts. He had a feeling those wouldn't stay on long. He tapped the glass and gave her a warm smiled.

She took a deep breath and opened the hatch. "I'm not in the mood Chat."

He shrugged as he dropped down to her bed and presented her the roses. "That's fine princess, I wanted to chit-chat anyway." Oh, what an awful lie.

She smiled as she took the flowers, but rolled her eyes.

OH GOD! That made him want her more. He gulped. "I wanted to talk to you last night… but we got a little… distracted." He looked away from her and blushed.

She luckily had an empty vase on her shelf next to her bed, so she put the roses there. "About what?" She arranged the flowers.

He swished his tail. "We've know each other for a few years now…" He began. He gulped again as he watched her sniff the flowers. There was no end to her irresistible adorableness. "and, well, I've known for a while, but I didn't want to freak you out… but due to recent events, I think that now is the time to tell you the truth."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" She was completely confused.

He fiddled with his ring for a moment, but slid it off soon enough. She quickly covered her eyes as the rush of magic flooded over him and turned him back to Adrien.

He gave her a warm smile as he lightly grabbed her arms and removed them from her closed eyes. "It's ok My Lady."

Her eyes opened wide as her mouth gaped open. Adrien was sitting on her bed blushing at her. ADRIEN WAS CHAT?! AND HE KNEW SHE WAS LADYBUG?!

He brought her knuckles up to his lips and gave them a tender kiss. Her heart beat a million miles per second.

This was real… OH MY GOD! SHE HAD SEX WITH ADRIEN! She blushed uncontrollably.

"I wanted to tell you last night, but…" He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He blushed even more and tried to hide his nervousness in an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry. I… I…" He sighed. "I just, I… you…" He buried his face in his hands. "and today…"

Plagg flicked his tail in annoyance. "Oh just it out of your system and have sex with her already!"

Both teens blushed profusely.

"Plagg!" Adrien chided. He then sighed and looked back at her. "Although, one problem."

She parted her legs a little and licked her lips to show that if that's what was on his mind, then she was down. She had been wanting him all day. "What's that?" At least now she was over her mental freak out.

He made no attempt to hide his excited Eiffel Tower. "I don't think I'll ever get it out of my system." He continued to blush.

She giggled; her blush consuming her cheeks.

He didn't think he could fall for her any more, but she proved him wrong with every breath she took. "No, I know I'd never get it out of my system."

She pulled him closer. "I don't think I will either." She pulled him down and planted a tender, hungry kiss on his lips.


End file.
